Tournament of the Pharoah
by Gigawolf1
Summary: A new threat, powered by a young thief, has arisen. Can Yugi defeat it?
1. The Theft

Tournament of the Pharoah  
  
By Gigawolf1  
  
Part 1: The Theft  
  
Note: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, then this would happen not long after Battle City.  
  
Shadi was just finishing his rounds of feeding the monster from the   
  
abyss. As he returned to the pharaoh's tomb, he heard a sound,   
  
similar to rapid footsteps echoing down an empty corridor. As Shadi  
  
explored the corridor, a shadow was racing towards him. As it collided  
  
with him, he heard a voice saying, "I'll Take that, Murderer!" When he  
  
turned to see who said this, he noticed that the millenium scale was   
  
missing.  
  
Outside, in the 2nd largest country in the world,  
  
(Not the USA, their northernly cousins) a young child summoned a creature unlike any seen  
  
before, one that incinerated an amateur duelist. The last words the  
  
deceased heard were "Beware! The unstoppable Purple-Eyes Grey Dragon!"  
  
Index: Millenium Scale  
  
Type: Millenium Item of Justice  
  
Owner: Shadi/???  
  
Mysterious, aye? 


	2. Destructive Divinities

Tournament of the Pharoah  
  
By Gigawolf1  
  
Part 2:Destructive Divinities  
  
Note: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, then this would happen not long after Battle City.  
  
'Now arriving in Domino City Airport:  
  
London, England 5:00  
  
Paris, France 19:00  
  
Cairo, Egypt 8:00  
  
Toronto, Canada 17:00  
  
New York, U.S.A. 15:00'  
  
As Shadi checked the board of arrival times, he noticed that New York & Toronto had   
  
disappeared. He checked the clock. 'Though these clocks are on the same time system, the  
  
clock says it is 10:00! And yet, two of these arrivals seem to be early! Neither could be  
  
this early, unless...' the thought stunned him. No way could the thief that stole the   
  
Millenium Scale have known that he, Shadi, rightful owner of the Millenium Scale, was waiting  
  
for this terrible thief to arrive & threaten the pharoah. "Huh..."  
  
"It was big, really big, but it flew without wings, & it pushed both planes..."  
  
"The guy's wacked, Yuge!"  
  
"It had those... t-things around your neck... and yours!"  
  
Shadi looked. It was Yugi & his friends!(AN:Shadi doesn't really know Yugi's friends. Heck,  
  
he doesn't even know Yugi's name!) Only at this moment did Shadi realise that the pharoah  
  
had somehow learnt of this. 'When did this happen? How long has the thief been here?'  
  
This is why no one noticed the golden scale with the eye of Horus on it underneath the   
  
'wacked guy.'  
  
Index:Purple-eyes Grey Dragon  
  
Type:Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
  
Attribute:Divine  
  
Level:12  
  
Attack:0  
  
Defense:0  
  
Material:Blue-eyes White Dragon + Red-eyes B. Dragon  
  
Effect:This monster gains 3000 Attack points + 2500 Defense points for every Blue-eyes White Dragon  
  
& 2400 Attack points + 2000 Defense points for every Red-eyes B. Dragon in your graveyard.  
  
In addition, once per turn, on your turn, you may sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the  
  
field to add its' Attack & Defense points to Purple-eyes Grey Dragon. If that monster has an effect,  
  
Purple-eyes Grey Dragon may use the effect. If it is a flip effect, you can still use it without  
  
flipping the monster.  
  
Oh, for the title, I'll index that creature in the next chapter. 4 words: FEAR THE MILLENIAL BEAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Terror of the Tournament

Tournament of the Pharoah  
  
Part 3: Terror of the Tournament  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, this wouldn't be here.  
  
"Well, I must admit. The weirdo on the phone has organised a difficult tournament.  
  
Why, I haven't even heard of this card." said Seto Kaiba. He was viewing the new, exclusive Millenium  
  
Item Magic & Trap cards. They were:  
  
Millenium Puzzle: Gain 4000 life points. You must then discard all monsters  
  
in your hand.  
  
Millenium Ring: Search your deck for another Millenium Item card.  
  
Millenium Key: View the cards on top of your opponent's deck. the number of  
  
cards you see is equal to the number of cards in your opponent's hand.  
  
Millenium Necklace: See the top 10 cardsof your deck.  
  
Millenium Rod: Control one monster on your opponents' side of the field until this card is destroyed.  
  
Millenium Eye: See your opponents' hand.  
  
&  
  
Millenium Scale: Destroy one monster on your opponents' side of the field per turn.  
  
"All of these cards must have been made only for the tournament!"  
  
Name: Millenial Beast  
  
Type: Divine-Beast/Effect  
  
Attribute: Divine  
  
Attack: 10000  
  
Defense: 10000  
  
Level: 12  
  
Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by removing the 3 Egyptian God cards &  
  
the Millenium Item cards from your graveyard out of play. As long as this monster is on the field,  
  
your opponents' Magic cards are neutralized. Your opponent can no longer summon monsters once this monster  
  
is on the field. 


End file.
